The day
by xxxSpicyFlamexxx
Summary: Today was the day. The day that Shizuo Hewajimia – the strongest man in Ikebukuro – dies. ((May or may not be Shizaya.))
1. Chapter: prologue

_**Disclamer: **__**I don't own Durararara! **__**Or any of the characters. **_

Today was the day. The day that Shizuo Hewajimia – the strongest man in Ikebukuro – dies.

Izaya made his way down the street, grinning to himself while thinking of a plan. God, he was so excited for this day. In fact, he's been waiting for this. Every single day – no second. He craved to remove the on obstacle in his way. From obtaining the city. Finally. He would be able to take what was his and throw away _everything_ else.

"IZAYAAAAAAA!" Ah, there was his prey. The dumb blonde that he had been wanting to kill. Time to put on a show for the public. A show that they'll never ever forget.

"Ah.~ Shizu-Chan~! What a pleasant surprise.~" The informant spun around to look at the raging bodyguard. Shizuo made his way towards the other, breathing in and out of his nose furiously. If at all possible, Izaya could almost imagine smoke coming out of the brute's nose like the animal he is.

"How many fucking times have I told you to _never_ step foot in Ikebukuro?!" He snapped his cigarette in half, dropping it to the ground then stepped on it. "If I can recall, more than I can count.~" The devious man grinned.

"STOP GRINNING, YOU PRICK. YOU PISS ME THE HELL OFF." The famous anger of his, only made Izaya grin wider. "Actually.~ I have a propose. I want _you_ to spend a day with me.~" This shocked the blonde before he banged his forehead onto the informant's, glaring. If looks could kill, the male would certainly be dead by now.

"I'm serious.~ I'll be nice to you for a day. And then I'll leave Ikebukuro. For good." The blonde just stared and then a grin broke out onto his face. "Deal." He moved a back a bit.

'Of course you would agree, Shizu-Chan. What a dumbass.~' Izaya thought before turning around. Then he began to walk towards Shinjuku. It wouldn't take long for this whole day to end. For the both of them. And all of Ikebukuro.

_**Hello~! I have made another story. I know that I have two that I need to finish/update. *Lucy's New Life.* *Newly Weds* BUT. I had this idea, that I couldn't wait to write. So there you have it, the third damn story that I NEED to finish. But worry not, my fellow writers/readers. I WILL update whenever I get the chance. School, family, anime, manga, role playing. I have all of that in my way as well. So, anyways. HOPE YOU ENJOOOOYED!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The game

Soon enough, the two were at Izaya's apartment. "Please, Shizu-Chan.~ Sit down wherever." He stated, walking into the hall before disappearing into one of the rooms.

Shizuo cautiously sat down on the couch, gazing around the room. It was pretty nice without the flea in view. When he saw something covered up suspiciously on the informant's desk. Must be some kind of sick and twisted object to keep the bastard amused. Maybe he should take a look..

"Shizu-Chan.~" That nickname for the bodyguard, pissed him off. "What?" He asked in an angered voice. "Now now, calm down.~ You can't kill me, remember?" Izaya came out from the hallway, moving towards a chair across from the brute.

"As I was going to say.~ Would you like to play a game of chess?" He gestured at the chess board – laying perfectly flat on the glass coffee table top. The blonde eyed it like it was about to move or something then shrugged. "Not really." This made Izaya laugh.

"Too stupid to understand the rules of chess? That's perfectly fine.~" He leaned comfortably into the chair; letting out a soft sigh. "I am not stupid! You jackass! I will show you who's stupid now!" He yelled, pointing at the wooden board. "Set the shitty pieces up!" He growled.

"Okay.~" He grinned, starting to set the chess pieces in the correct order. "Now you try.~" Shizuo began to set the pieces up, glancing at the other's formation before slamming his fist onto the board; snapping it in half. "THIS IS A PIECE OF SHIT!" He growled, letting out ragged breaths.

"Don't blame it on the board, Shizu-Chan. It never did anything.~" He smirked, leaning back into the chair. Then they just sat in silence for a bit, both of them thinking of what they were going to do. Shizuo was debating whether or not to kill the flea; whilst Izaya was coming up with a plan to kill the blonde without a mess.

The blonde glared at the informant while thinking even harder. "Shizu.~ If you think any harder, your brain might explode." He laughed a bit.

"You…you shithead." He grumbled, ruffling up his hair. The informant stood up from the chair and went over to his desk. Shizuo watched him carefully; growling quietly. "You know…..sometimes, you're annoying. Other times you just plain bore me. But this time.~" Izaya whipped out a pen.

"You're both. Along with amusing.~" The man plopped down into his seat, stating to write down on a notepad. He would look up at his computer now and then. Shizuo continued to watch the other with anticipation. As if waiting for the raven to strike.

"Why are you so still, Shizu~?" Izaya smirked, not even looking up from the notepad. The blonde clenched his fists, growling lowly. "What are you planning?" That was one of the many things the informant loved about Shizuo. He knew that he was planning something.

"Nothing. You shouldn't always assume that I am planning something.~" He grinned, looking up from the notepad. That when the ex-bartender stood up with a crack of his knuckles. "Do I need to punch the shit out of you to get you talking, EH?!"

"Calm down.~ Remember, we cannot kill each other. Unless you want me to stay in Ikebukuro.~" Izaya set the pen down – leaning back in the chair. "Shouldn't we just test the limits? See how far we can go without fighting~?" This guy. He pissed the blonde off so much! But, if it meant that he wouldn't have to see his ass ever again, then so be it.

"_Fine. Let's play_."


End file.
